


FFV Art Dump, Shipping Version

by Ajora Fravashi (ajora)



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Art, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajora/pseuds/Ajora%20Fravashi
Summary: This is a dumping grounds for some of the FF5 art I've done, starting from 1997. Just the shipping stuff. New chapters will be added when I have enough material for them, or when I find more of my old sketchbooks.





	FFV Art Dump, Shipping Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: These were drawn from 1997-1999. I was a teenager at the time, so my art is not great. It's still not great tbh, heh. But these pics are serviceable enough that I'm not overly ashamed of them.
> 
> Primarily Faris/Lenna with a bit of side Faris/Queen Karnak.

I shipped Faris/Lenna _hard_ when I first played this game, back in 1997. Then the whole bit about them being related was revealed and I, a young and closeted lesbian, was dismayed with yet another story going this route and dropped the ship reluctantly. When I drew this pic, I think it was late 1997/early '98. I didn't intend to make it as shippy as it was, but, welp.

* * *

Early '98, I think. Again, wasn't intending it to be shippy, but 20+ years later I am laughing at myself.

* * *

So Queen Karnak/Faris was my distant backup to Faris/Lenna. This ship was something I sort of came up with for one fic, and developed as a past relationship in a big, meandering mess of a fic I wrote between 1998-2000.

* * *

Queen Karnak/Faris, for that giant mess of a fic I wrote back in the day.

* * *

I actually had a ton more Faris/Lenna sketches, some way more risque, but boy are they not in any quality good enough to share. And I definitely did _not_ ship it. I swear.

Thank heavens I'm past _that_ level of denial, at least.


End file.
